


Third Wheel

by DeepSpaceElf



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, One-Shot(?), Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepSpaceElf/pseuds/DeepSpaceElf
Summary: She made a mistake. She fell in love with the Doctor, who barely seem to notice her. Fortunately she learns, there are other fishes in the sea.





	Third Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so... I just found this story on my PC, between some other old stories. I have no idea if I had any plans to continue it, but I thought it makes a nice one-shot, so I post it here. Don't expect too much.

Within the last 24 hours, my life has changed completely. It all began when I met a man who calls himself the Doctor. I have lost my job, witnessed an explosion (which is also the reason why I'm now unemployed), I saw living plastic, traveled in a spaceship and found out aliens are very real and that they could easily overthrow humanity. 

Yet, I didn't turn around and runaway, no, I was standing here, looking at the alien that has just saved our planet. 

"Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you could come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge." the Doctor said. My heart sunk a little at how he was only looking at Rose.

Micky's grip on his girlfriends legs tightened. "Don't. He's an alien. He's a thing."

"He's not invited! What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere." the Doctor told Rose. 

I sighed inwardly. I would give everything to travel with him. The last day may have been the scariest of my life, but it also made me realize how utterly boring my life is. But it appears that he would only invite the blond. To be fair, she did save his life.

Rose shifted. "Is it always this dangerous?"

The Doctor looked at her more serious than a moment ago. "Yeah." 

Again, Micky's grip tightened around Rose' legs. "Yeah, I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so." she clapped her boyfriend on the shoulder and shrugged almost apologetic.

"What about you?" the alien asked, looking at me. 

For a moment my heart stopped beating before a huge smile stretched across my face. "God, yes!" 

The Doctor beamed at me and stepped aside, gesturing for my to step into his ship once again. I didn't need to be told twice and jogged over to the blue box, turning around at the door to say my goodbye to Rose and Mickey. 

The Doctor was standing in the middle of the console room, looking at something on the control panel. "Right then Y/N Y/L/N," he said turning around, his smile still in place, "where do you want to go?" 

I bit my lip, unsure what I should say. He said anywhere, but I knew next to nothing about planets outside of our solar system. 

"Ah, maybe I should also mention that it travels in time," the Doctor said. 

I must have looked very funny in that moment, mouth wide open, eyes huge as sausages... "Really?" 

Suddenly the Doctor walked around the console, pushing buttons, throwing levers, and the the wheezing started again. As soon as it stopped, he run to the door and stuck his head out. "By the way, have I mentioned it also travels in time?" 

I frowned, wondering who is talking to. The question was answered when he walked back to the console and Rose stepped into the TARDIS. 

"Right then Rose Tyler, where do you want to go?" the Doctor asked. 

Looking back at that moment, I should have known right then and there that I would become a Third Wheel. 

* * *

When you would ask me what it's like to travel with the Doctor, I couldn't give you an answer. No words could really describe the wonders I've seen or the thrill I felt. Traveling with him, was simply the best thing that could've happened to me. 

I loved everything about traveling with him, until I've made a very stupid mistake. I fell in love with him. But how could I not? 

I think I could have handled my emotions, but there was one problem. The more I seemed to fall for the Doctor, the more he seemed to fall for Rose. Unrequited love was one thing, however, seeing the person falling in love with someone else, while you standing right next to them, simply hurts. 

Rose herself was an entirely different subject. Overall I would say, the blond was somewhat of a friend to me, but sometimes... Sometimes I would really like to smack her. While Rose could be kind, funny and compassionate, she also had her moments when she was childish, egoistical and downright spiteful. There were even moments, when she was like this with the Doctor. These moments were twice as painful for me, not only was she mean to the man I loved, but because he loved her, he would always forgive her. I couldn't help but wonder what he'd do, if I was like that. Would he forgive me as well, or send me home? 

One of the worst adventures was when we landed in Van Stattens "Museum". From the moment we entered the office of this big-headed moron, it went downhill. First I had to stay with Rose and an idiot - sorry, I mean genuis - called Adam. Both of them flirting shamelessly, even though Rose had asked the Doctor only one adventure ago, if Mickey - you know, her boyfriend - couldn't come with us. At least they were so busy that they basically ignored me. 

Then we've discovered the Dalek. I think I've never been so terrified in my whole life. Rose noble thought of wanting to help the creature backfired immensely, though it really wasn't her fault. The Dalek looked and acted so helpless, I'd be lying if say I didn't wanted to help it in that moment, too. But turns out Daleks are evil little shits, and it chased us through the building, killing hundreds of people. During the chase the Doctor called Rose on her phone and told us where to go. His plan was so seal the bulkheads and close the Dalek in. In the end it worked, with one problem: Rose was sealed in as well. 

"You were quick on your feet, leaving Rose behind," the Doctor said harshly, as Adam and I entered the office. 

"I'm not the one who sealed the vault!" Adam defended himself quickly. 

Tears sprung into my eyes. "I'm sorry, Doctor, there wasn't anything we could do." I told him, and it was true. Rose was simply too far behind us, what should I have done? Waited and get killed as well? Not to mention that she was my friend. I didn't want her to die, but I didn't want to die either. 

But the Doctor was not having any of it, and looked away. 

Suddenly the screen sprung to live, showing the Dalek and a very alive Rose Tyler. 

"You're alive!" the Doctor said, beaming like a child on Christmas morning. 

"Open the bulkhead or Rose Tyler dies," the Dalek said. 

Rose shuffled next to the Dalek, visibly uncomfortable with her company. "Can't get rid of me." 

"I thought you were dead," the Doctor said. 

"Open the bulkhead!" the Dalek demanded. 

"Don't do it!" Rose said quickly. 

"What use are emotions if you can't save the woman you love?" the Dalek asked. 

"I killed her once. I can't do it again," the Doctor said and opened the bulkhead. He discussed something with Van Statten, Adam and Goddard, but I didn't hear it, too shocked about the emotions that were just revealed. It was only a couple of days before, shortly after the Slitheen incident, that I realized that I'm in love with the Doctor, just to have my heart crushed like that a few days later. 

I've got to admit, I was a bit happy when Rose choose to let Adam tag along. 

* * *

"You don't scare me. I know how sad you are." 

Even though the words were not directed at me, but the Doctor, they stung. I understand why Rose was so upset but... wow, really? Not to mention was getting really tired of her fallacies, by then. 

In the end, everything turned out all right, and of course the Doctor forgave Rose once again, the friendship between her and me wasn't the same anymore. Maybe I'm a bit too stubborn in this regard, or maybe I'm simply too sensitive, but there are things, that can't be so easily forgotten, especially when it's not the first time something like this happened. 

* * *

Things got a bit lighter again, once Jack came on board. It didn't take long, and the charming ex-Time Agent and I became friends. Jack made the life on board the TARDIS not only a lot more fun, but also a lot more easy for me. He was like a bridge between me and the Doctor and Rose. Finally, someone payed attention to me, and valued my opinion, not only when I was in sickbay, or when it was too late anyways. 

Of course it didn't take Jack long to figure it out. One "evening" Jack came to my room, like he often would, and confronted me about the situation on the TARDIS and my feeling about a certain Time Lord. 

"You love him, don't you?" 

I sputtered while I could feel my cheeks starting to burn. "W-What? No! We're friends, nothing more!" 

Jack chuckled. "But you wish you were more. Don't deny it, I can see the way you look at him." 

My shoulders sagged. "Yes, well, maybe, but it's not like he feels the same." 

He sat close to me and laid an arms around my shoulders. "Then he's a fool. You are smart, beautiful and resourceful, any man who wouldn't want you must be blind or stupid."

I looked away and hoped he wouldn't see how red my cheeks suddenly became. Never had a man said anything so nice to me. "Thanks, but, well... Doesn't change the fact he'll always prefer Rose." 

Jack tilted his head to the side. "Isn't that Mickey guy her boyfriend?"

I shrugged, "That never stopped her, and neither him, apparently." 

Jack laid his hand on my cheek, and carefully made look at him. My breath stuttered when our eyes met. Only then I realized how close we were sitting together, and my cheeks were on fire once more. 

"Stop chasing someone who doesn't appreciate you," Jack spoke softly. 

"I wish I could," I whispered. "I'm so sick of it all. But I don't know how." 

"Then let me help you." His thumb stroke my cheek as he leaned in. He watched me closely, waiting for me to accept or deny his offer. I hesitated for a moment, but then I closed my eyes, and closed the gap between us. Finally I felt loved on the TARDIS. 


End file.
